Permanent
by xoSmiley4Lifexo
Summary: Bella is doubting that Edward really loves her, and Edward is trying to tell her that he is permanent. DEDICATED TO MY BEST FRIEND ASHLEY! I hope you all like it! r&r please! i might go on with it. it depends on how many reviews i get!


Permanent

By: xoSmiley4Lifexo

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything and I'm making no money off of this. Stephenie Meyer owns everything and I do not. Happy now?? :DD**

**Dedication: This story is dedicated to my best friend Ashley! I love you so so so much Ashley! I hope you liked, "Where Is Bella!" No matter what, we will always be Lily and Hannah! I love you!! :)**

***This story was inspired by the song, "Permanent," by David Cook***

**(I don't own that either.)**

..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

He was back. I knew he was back. He was right here next to me, holding me to him. He was here with me, finally. He wasn't a dream this time.

But was he going to stay?

His fingers lightly traced the shape of my lips, looking at me with his smoldering eyes. It was so easy to forget that he had left me alone. It was so easy to remember how much he loved me.

And it was so easy to pretend that he actually cared.

"Edward..." I whispered, only to be silenced by his cool and gentle finger.

"Shhh, Bella." He whispered back, pressing his nose to my hair. "Everything is okay. I'm here and I'm never leaving you again."

I sighed. This whole guilt thing was getting out of hand. He didn't love me like I loved him. He was just...... _guilty._

"Edward, this has to stop." I said, hurting myself with my own words. This was more painful than anything else in the world. More painful than him leaving me.

Because now, I was setting him free. And I was letting him go, even though I knew I couldn't live without him.

He brought my face up to his. His eyes were confused and hurt.

"Do you not love me?" He asked, his voice breaking.

"Of course I love you." I assured him. "But you don't love me. I can't let myself hope, Edward. It hurts too much."

He gave me a look that sent chills down my spine. He looked hurt; he looked like he actually cared that I was hurting, too.

"Bella," He started, pain in his beautiful voice, "I do love you. I need you."

"No you don't." I said, tears filling up my eyes. "It's just guilt."

He shook his head, disbelief in his face.

"I wish I could read your mind." He said. "Now more than ever. Do you really believe that I'm here because I'm guilty? You really believe that I don't love you?"

I shook my head. I couldn't do this. I couldn't let him go.

"I wish you loved me." I said, tears flowing down my cheeks.

Then my head was pressed against his chest, his hand rubbing circles on my back. He pushed his cheek to my hair and took in a deep breath.

"I do love you." He said. "Please, _please_ believe me. I can't live without you, Bella."

I wanted to believe him. I really, really did. But my heart throbbed and it told me that it didn't want to be broken again.

"I want to believe you."

He looked at me with the same pained eyes.

"I want you to, too." He told me, taking my face between his hands. His cold, sweet breath washed over my face the way it always did. The way it always used to.

I knew what was coming, and I wanted it so badly.

His lips brushed mine slightly as my eyes closed. I knew I shouldn't be doing this if it would just hurt me later, but I couldn't help myself.

I _wanted _Edward's lips on mine, I wanted him.

"Please believe me." He whispered, leaning in a little closer.

Then his lips were on mine; a light flashed behind my eyelids. The feeling was amazing. I had missed this so much.

Everything was back to normal at that moment. I knew he loved me, I knew he meant what he said. I knew that he was here to stay, even though my mind though differently. My heart won in the long fought battle.

When the kiss ended, for my need to breathe, he rested his cold forehead to my warm one, panting like I was.

"I love you." he said, still breathless from the kiss we had just shared.

"I love you more." I whispered.

He shook his head and kissed my lips gently again.

"I highly doubt that." He assured me, pushing my face to his chest again.

Edward was here, Edward was with me. That's all I needed for right now.

That's all I needed for forever.

He was permanent. Not just in my life, but in my heart as well.

**Did you guys like it? I really hope you did. I LOVE YOU ASHLEY!! I hope you liked it, too. Considering that it is yours. I'm sorry it's short. But I'm working on a really REALLY long one, so you guys can read that one pretty soon. I just want to get all the chapters done before I put it on here, so I don't have to worry about not updating.**

**Thanks for reading! Please PLEASE review!**

**love,**

**Smiley =D**


End file.
